Toon Link
Info Toon Link is a character from the Legend of Zelda series. He is Link's younger self, but different. He is said to be replace Young Link from Super Smash Bros. Melee. This could be true since hat both of them seem to be a "copy" of Link, having the same specials and Final Smash. Also, he haves cat eyes.He appears in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS with Mario, Sonic, Kirby and Pikachu. For more info, click here. In SSBB Link makes his Super Smash Bros. debut like the others. But, in the Super Smash Bros. Dojo, he is known as an secret fighter. He haves all of the same special moves like Link, but some physical attacks are different, like aerial attacks. Also, their down special have different effects. His side special works the same with Link, but haves a different design. Description It’s Link’s other incarnation—Toon Link. He has a slightly comical expression and big, catlike eyes. But with his light footwork and variety of colorful weapons, he's not to be trifled with! How to Unlock To unlock him, you must: *Play 400 brawls *After clearing The Subspace Emissary, clear Classic mode *After clearing The Subspace Emissary, enter the hidden door in The Forest As of all of the options below, you have to fight him in a 1-on-1 battle. If you win, you have to do the same thing again. If you beat him, you automatically unlock him. Side Special:Boomerang You can change the way the boomerang travels with this attack. Aim up or down by tilting the Control Stick up or down. That much is the same as Link. However, this isn't the Gale Boomerang, so it doesn't wrap foes up. It does have the ability to go extremely vertical, so it’s a more adaptable throwing weapon. hidden11_080328l.jpg|Of course, the design is different, too. Down Special:Bomb Toon Link’s bombs are also a little different from Link’s. hidden11_080328m.jpg|Look at the smoke from the explosion! The attack strength of Toon Link’s bombs is lower than Link’s, but the big difference is that since no one can see them well, they tend to take a brief glance and think they’re weak attacks. But since the blast radius is greater than many people judge, it's easy to hit with these bombs...and easy to get caught in their explosions yourself. Use them with care. hidden11_080328n.jpg|The blast radius is twice as big as Link’s. Final Smash:Triforce Slash This move doesn't differ much from Link’s, so use it in the same way. hidden11_080328o.jpg|The Triforce effect also gets a kind of Toon-ish feel. As with Link, there’s one secret to hitting with this Final Smash. The beam that shoots out and launches the attack has a long range, so in order to reduce the risk of losing the Smash Ball, many people try to put some distance between themselves and the opponents before using it. However, if an enemy is right in front of you, it’s easier to aim and the attack can also cause momentary paralysis, so you may want to close in. Plan to use it as you would a counter move or strong attack. hidden11_080328p.jpg|The enemy gets caught and the beam flashes out! Don’t think you have to use it as soon as you get the Smash Ball. If you use the boomerang or something to stun an enemy first, you'll surely be able to hit with ease. Also, I think Toon Link is good to use against bosses, but other people don’t seem to think so. A matter of taste, perhaps? hidden11_080328q.jpg|Deal with the likes of Duon and Porky with downward strikes! Notes Those who have played Link should enjoy playing Toon Link, too. As a rule, the special moves are the same. The abilities themselves have various differences, but in the main, the only things that have changed are the following: hidden11_080328e.jpg|He runs fast!! hidden11_080328f.jpg|His attacks are speedier, but at the expense of more modest strength. hidden11_080328g.jpg|He’s lighter in the air—like a feather! hidden11_080328h.jpg|His head is bigger, but his body is smaller! hidden11_080328i.jpg|He doesn't use kicks! Well, I guess his legs are a little too short... All he can do with his feet is throw people judo-style. His most distinctive midair attack is the downward strike. This down midair attack causes him to dive onto opponents, so it’s great in battle. hidden11_080328j.jpg|Strike from above!! Also, he’ll take a step forward when he does a second side smash attack. Ah, it feels so good. hidden11_080328k.jpg|His range of attack to the rear is good too. Gallery hidden11_080328a.jpg What this shell thingy.jpg hidden11_080328c.jpg hidden11_080328d.jpg Trivia *Interestingly, as of the SSBB's tier list, Toon Link is higer than the older Link himself. **He is the highest Legend of Zelda character to be playable. ***The others(Link, Zelda and Ganondorf) are in final places. ****Sheik however is higher than those three. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Males Category:Kids